30 Days
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: 30 days. That's all it took. 30 days and I was in love with her. I never thought it would happen. I was just supposed to spend a couple of weeks with my best friends before seventh year. The Mauraders Era.
1. Sapphires

**A/N: This is for the 30 Days 30 Drabbles challenge. I'm going to try and update every day but I doubt I will be able to. Anyway here's my first entry. **

**Prompt: Sapphires**

**Please Review!**

**-Prim**

I stood in Kings Cross station waiting for my little sister, Lily. Our parents were on the platform but I had been running late and didn't feel like trying to find my mother and father in the crowd.

"Tuney!" I turned at the sound of my baby sister's voice. A flash of bright red hair tackled me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Lily." I hugged my sister.

"Tune, I want you to meet my friends who are going to be staying with us for a few weeks." That's when I noticed the three boys behind Lily. "Petunia, this is James," Lily pointed to a tall good looking boy with black hair and bright brown eyes. He smiled smugly and I knew that this must be James Potter who Lily had been dating. "This is Sirius." She pointed to the boy standing beside James. He was tall with elegant looks. He had a half smile that gave him an air of non chalantly. "And this is Remus."

The tallest of the three stepped forward and smiled. He had a kind smile and his bright blue eyes sparkled making the skin around his eyes crinkle. I found myself breathless. He was gorgeous. I could see Lily's mouth moving but didn't hear her.

"Petunia?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Lily laughed and took my hand.

"I said come on! I want to go home so I can tell you all about this year." She led our group out to the car.

"Wait a second how are we all getting home? The car on seats six." I said.

"We can just apparate." James said.

"Apparate?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like teleportation." Remus explained. "Would you like to come with me? All you will have to do is hold on to my arm." He held out his arm to me and Lily was smiling and nodding to me.

"Come on, Tune. It'll be fun and you won't miss anything." I looked at my parents who both motioned for me to go.

"Okay." I laid my hand on his arm and he smiled. A bolt of electricity shot through my arm and I gasped.

"Hold on." He said quietly. It was a strange feeling, like I was being turned inside out at my belly button and sucked through a tube at the same time. Then just as quickly as it started I was standing in Lily's room.

"Damn it!" Remus said.

"What?" He was clutching his hand on the arm I was still holding on to.

"I spliched myself." He said and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"You what?" I had no idea what he was talking about I could tell that he was in pain. He showed me his hand that no longer had any fingernails.

"Splinching, it sometimes happens when you apparate. It mainly happens when you're distracted." I nodded and pulled him with his good hand into the bathroom. I turned the light on and pulled his hand closer to me. I started to get things out of the cupboard to bandage his hand. I had him sit down on the toilet and I stood in front of him. He stood up when I accidentally hit the clean nail bed.

"I'm sorry!" I appologized. I hadn't meant to hurt him and I wished I hadn't. I was able to bandage his hand although I noticed him wince a few times.

"You really are very pretty." Remus said and I looked up noticing how close we were standing. I noticed that his eyes were truly amazing; they were the color of sapphires.

He reached up and touched my cheek with his good hand. I took a step toward him. He smiled and gently kissed me.


	2. Hundreds

Petunia sighed and sat down behind the counter of the grocery store where she worked. She stared off into the distance, thinking of Remus. She could perfectly picture his strong jaw line, his amazingly reflective bright blue eyes, and his nose that had an adorable little bump at the bridge. Petunia mentally traced the jagged scar on that ran along his right cheekbone.

She couldn't believe that Lily had only been home for two weeks. Petunia had only known Remus for fourteen days, but it felt like so much longer. She felt like he was the first person she had ever truly connected.

"Miss?" A voice snapped her out of the day dream. An elderly gentleman stood in front of her holding a bottle of fabric softener. She rang up the man and watched as he went on his merry way. He was the hundredth customer to snap her out of her daydreams today. Most of them had been like the old man but one woman with a small screaming child had gotten shirty with Petunia. Although Petunia really couldn't blame her, she would never be able to handle a child like that.

She glanced up at the clock. It was finally quitting time. Petunia threw the apron on to the back of a nearby chair and bolted out of the store. She knew that she should've waited to make sure that her replacement was there before leaving but she couldn't wait to see her little sister and her new friends did.

The entire car ride felt too long even though it only last ten minutes. Well, for normal people it was a twenty minute drive but Petunia didn't believe in speed limits.

"Remus? Lily?" She called as she opened the door. "James? Sirius? Anyone?"

No answer, they must have gone to the pond of something. Petunia went upstairs to change but was met by something so much better.

Her room was covered in pink roses, there had to be hundreds of them. She had mentioned to Remus that they were her favorite but she hadn't expected this. Remus had just been asking her favorite things like color (pink), book (Pride and Prejudice), band (I'm not a huge fan of music but I do like the Beatles), and the final question he had asked was what her favorite type of flower was. She had first told him that she didn't know but he hadn't let it go. Now she knew why. Petunia picked up a bud closest to her and ran her long fingers over the silky petals.

"Do you like them?" A soft voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw Remus standing with his hands in his pockets smiling sheepishly at her. Petunia launched herself at him and wrapped her slender arms around him.

"It's perfect, Remus, Absolutely perfect." She whispered into his shoulder.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me! **

**-Prim!**


End file.
